


Naming Ceremonies

by norcumi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, GFY, How Do I Tag, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn with Feelings, Post-Rattatak, Semi-Public Sex, i guess?, rescued from the tumblr purge, sex with a psychic, sex with the chance of being caught (no one does)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi
Summary: Rex and Cody might've been assigned to an inspection tour of several outposts, but a legitimate detour to Coruscant provides Rex and Obi-Wan a perfect opportunity....(aka the author indulges in justifying ridiculous canon which only fuels her shipping theories)First posted (in part) to Tumblr on 7/29/2016
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	Naming Ceremonies

**Author's Note:**

> Way back when, [Leechbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechbrain/pseuds/Leechbrain) discovered that the shuttle Cody and Rex take to the Rishi Moon station is called _[The Obex](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Obex)_. 
> 
> Despite my personal distaste for the name-smushing convention for ships, I found this to be HILARIOUS. I also was in the mood to write some Rex/Obi smut at the time, so I tried to write this.
> 
> For Reasons I have never understood, the smut stalled, and I eventually went with a fade to black. I decided since I was reposting this anyways, I might as well add it in now, and...the less said about that process, the better.
> 
> So! Many, MANY thanks to the following: Dogmatix, for support and finding words; Hero_thief and Jynx for extra eyes and reassurance; ShaeTiann for BRILLIANT additions and most of Cody's jokes; and Leechbrain, for initial inspiration, research, and amazing art.

Rex was making an honest effort, he really was. Cody always handled having to wear dress grays better than Rex did – honestly, so did _most_ of the army.

But if he was willing to put up with wearing his dress uniform, and an interminable ceremony at Foerest, then he and Cody had a full three day leave on Coruscant.

The last Rex had heard, General Kenobi was almost recovered from the Rattatak clusterfuck, and – well. Cody had seemed earnest about wanting to check in with his General immediately, so landing the new shuttle _at_ the Temple and going to see Kenobi was…legitimate. Not at all Rex’s idea.

Sure, he wholeheartedly endorsed it, but he wouldn’t be brazen enough to go to the actual damned _Temple_ to see the General.

It did not help at all that Kenobi was waiting for them in the hanger. The General was leaner than Rex had last seen him, something a bit more feral to his stance and eyes. For all that, there was genuine warmth on his face when Kenobi greeted them, making all the appropriate noises about the shuttle that was a new gen spacecraft, a gift to the GAR, probably for some hefty political kickbacks.

For the dozenth time, Rex had to wonder if Cody knew. While Rex felt like there was an almost electrical tension between him and the General, and certainly _looks_ from the Jedi that didn’t seem subtle at all, Cody didn’t seem to register any of that. His retreat to the armory to get someone to look at his vambrace and the wonky com unit seemed entirely legit, and Cody _had_ been spending most of their flight bitching and poking at it.

Then Rex was really not caring, because he had the excuse to show Obi-Wan the shuttle’s interior, and the last time he’d seen the man was before Obi-Wan had been declared MIA, then dead, then found after fucking _torture_.

It took maybe two minutes tops to go through the areas that they could be seen from the outside, but a quick sidestep into the tiny bunkroom meant they had nominal privacy.

The General certainly thought they had privacy, open door or no, because as soon as they were in he was pressed close to Rex, kissing him in a way that verged on devouring him. Rex kissed back, eager but surprised. Obi-Wan didn’t tend to be aggressive, though he could well understand the circumstances.

For that matter, Rex liked being able to feel the man, run his fingers up through Obi-Wan’s beard and tangling into that auburn hair. When Obi-Wan finally pulled back a little, Rex laughed, smiling up at his General. “Missed you too.”

Obi-Wan snorted, grinning as he leaned in to nuzzle along Rex’s collar. “You seem to forget that the last I heard, Torrent was taking some pretty serious losses holding a weapons depot.”

He didn’t have a response for that, in no small part because the dress grays had a much lower neck than his blacks, and between Obi-Wan’s beard and his tongue, Rex was more than half melting into the floor. A little nip along the jaw left him biting back a shout, because there were people outside the shuttle that would be able to hear it.

A few swift breaths while Obi-Wan chuckled, the smug bastard, and Rex gave him a look. “I’m sure you saw the reports.”

The General sobered too damn quickly. “Seeing reports is one thing.” His expression was gentle, but that grief which could be so perpetual in Obi-Wan’s eyes spread across his face. He reached up, cupping Rex’s cheek. “Seeing _you_, though, is another matter entirely.” Mischief crept back into Obi-Wan’s expression. “Besides, I like the uniform.”

“_You_ wear it, then,” Rex grumped, though he couldn’t quite make the irritation sound real. Not in the face of that smile, never in the face of this Jedi.

Obi-Wan’s grin turned a hair manic. “I think I’d much prefer if neither of us wore it.” Rex had enough time to process that before Obi-Wan’s hand slipped down to the snaps at the top of the uniform, while the damned reckless Jedi went back to trailing a path of kisses down his neck.

Rex huffed a breathless laugh. “N–no complaints, but what’s the hurry?”

Obi-Wan’s pause was telling, even with the distraction of him breathing right underneath Rex’s ear. The soft, long sigh he let out made Rex shiver and stifle a groan. “Shipping out in little over half an hour.”

Oh. Kriff. Of course, that made sense. “Figures.”

“Make the best of it?” Obi-Wan’s smile against his neck sent another bolt of heat through him.

“We always do.”

“Mm, true.” Then Obi-Wan was nuzzling up along the ear while undoing the other closures on Rex’s uniform top. Rex didn’t have the angle to do more than fumble at Obi-Wan’s belt, and he certainly didn’t have the coordination when he had a Jedi teasing kisses back down his neck.

Obi-Wan only stopped when the last closure came free, his hand sliding back along Rex’s chest. No gauntlets for once, so the sensation of skin on skin was unexpected. “What is it you’d like to do, _Captain_?”

Rex made himself consider, pushing himself past heated moaning to _look_ at his General. Obi-Wan’s recent state as a prisoner, Ventress’ favorite plaything to torture, showed through stark and clear. There was a clinginess to his grip that wasn’t normally there. His face had a pinched look, while a hint of something feral lurked in his eyes.

Obi-Wan was not okay. For far too long, everything had been outside that man’s control, even his access to the Force. Three weeks of torture, and probably nowhere near enough downtime to do more than start to recover.

Very few things made Rex so damn _eager_ for the war to be over than his Jedi. Obi-Wan was trying so hard to stay neutral, to not push, for all that want and care was shining in his eyes. It always shook Rex, that kind of need and love – _a_ love, if maybe not a roses and forever kind of thing, which Rex knew and had accepted awhile ago.

No, this choice wasn’t his.

Besides, Force knew he’d eagerly go for anything he could get. He grinned. “I don’t suppose there’s enough time for a good fuck, then?” Rex drawled.

Obi-Wan’s face lit up with that sly grin that he knew very well not to trust. “I suppose we can make the best of it,” Obi-Wan repeated, before leaning forward to kiss him breathless again. Sneaky Jedi; when he pulled away he tugged Rex’s belt free. 

Rex laughed as he stepped back, reaching for the pillow on the bottom bunk he’d claimed earlier. “Faster with lube,” he said, snagging a small container he might’ve stored underneath. Obi-Wan raised a brow to give him a _look_. Rex made a face. “It was available for _later_,” he declared, trying to ignore the heat creeping up his neck. “Regardless of running across you or not.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up with heat, and he fucking _smoldered_. “Now there’s a pretty image. I’d apologize for rearranging your plans, but I’m really not sorry at all.” He shrugged off his own top, the mass of fabric hitting the ground. He stepped over them to kiss Rex long and breathless again. “Besides, on an off chance–” He pulled a familiar plas packet from one of the pouches on his belt. “Also faster cleanup with a condom.” 

Rex’s laughter wasn’t just at the absurdity – Obi-Wan’s practicality might well be as legitimate as Rex’s initial plans for later. It was genuine, giddy _relief_ that they both could be here, alive, together, and about to be stupid enough to fuck on a damned shuttle in a hanger of the Jedi _temple_. 

Rex wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

He was also so damn grateful for Jedi abilities to sense what was going on, because Obi-Wan wasn’t disturbed in the least by Rex’s hilarity. He was very calmly smirking, The Negotiator at his most poised and genteel – all while sliding a condom on with more dignity than any three beings should have.

Rex bit back a number of too-honest affectionate things he wanted to declare, instead undoing his pants and mentally scrabbling for the last topic. “A pretty image, huh?”

“Absolutely,” Obi-Wan purred with another heated look through his lashes. “Might be fun to watch.”

How the _hells_ did that man get him this hard, this fast? Not that he was complaining. “Next time?” Rex suggested, getting another wicked grin. 

“Next time. When we have time.” He tugged on Rex’s hip, turning him so that he faced the bunks.

“The door is still open,” Rex observed, not caring through the pulse of want that surprised him, shivering as he shoved his pants down around his boot tops. Neither made a move towards his opened top, so he just reached for the upper bunk, gripping the edge and spreading his legs as best he could. 

“Oops,” Obi-Wan drawled at his stuffiest, which meant he didn’t give a damn either. Then Rex’s brain was short-circuiting again as slicked up fingers went gliding across his skin. He had to clamp tight the hold on the bunk at the need he managed to suppress down into a groan, but it was a close thing. He wanted to turn, to jump Obi-Wan, to ride his cock instead of having a single finger opening him up just slow enough to keep this side of too rough. 

_Not normal_, observed the quietly analytical voice he could never quite shut up. Not with this many years of training, of always having to observe and learn. It was right, though, but easy to figure out. 

Obi-Wan’s control was utterly shot, if he was broadcasting like this. It only seemed to be when in contact, which was good given the shuttle’s location, but their very first encounter he’d warned Rex that there might be leakage. That had been faint echoes, whispers of words he couldn’t hear with his ears and never could quite understand. Pulses of emotion not his, faint sensations ghosting across his skin.

This was _more_. This was desire rolling through his bones like an electrical charge, an aggressive lust that pulsed with his heartbeat, the _feel_ of utterly filthy things being whispered in his ear without there being even a hint of sound. He had no idea _how_ that was done, but good gods was it hot.

Good thing he’d already been horny as hell before landing, and from the beginning he’d made it clear he didn’t mind any ‘leakage.’ Didn’t make it any easier, though. ”I don’t mind rough,” he said, turning his head enough to glance over his shoulder. Obi-Wan had kicked aside the tunics, and his pants down around his boots too. Hell of an erection, and a _hell_ of a smoldering look that reminded Rex that this man could flirt like most people breathed. 

“I know,” he said, scooting forward enough for a quick but awkward kiss, which he made up for with a twist of the fingers that left Rex seeing stars. He repeated the move, and when Rex cursed and involuntarily bucked his hips, Obi-Wan slowly teased his fingers back out. Rex took a few quick, steadying breaths, then Obi-Wan was easing into him - not hurtful, but a good rough, as if the conniving Jedi had planned it. 

“Good,” Rex growled, enjoying the way that made Obi-Wan shiver against his top. He hoped the material felt interesting against bare skin, but he didn’t have the time to make a comment before Obi-Wan gripped his hips and started thrusting. Rex growled again, wordless this time, ducking his head and trying to bite off more moans.

He didn’t want to be loud – no, he _did_ want to be loud, but he was well aware how very bad an idea that was. Rex limited himself to stifled noises, little exhales of sound as Obi-Wan moved in closer, pressing up along his back. The Jedi kept up a steady pace, wrapping an arm under the uniform and across Rex’s chest to pull him closer. 

The sensation, the pace, that amazing, relentless pulse of emotions - it was all building so fast, thundering in his ears with increasing need. It was lust wrapping around something softer that he didn’t dare look at too closely, it was the building charge to a droid popper and he could almost feel the electricity already prickling across his skin, and then Obi-Wan’s grip shifted, his hand sliding down to wrap around Rex’s cock. 

Rex came hard, spattering cum across the bunk’s blanket even as he had to fight back yet another noise. Obi-Wan muffled a groan into the collar of Rex’s uniform, that relentless pace finally shuddering into smaller jerks which settled into a gentler hold. 

He had no idea how long they just stood there, their breaths coming in matching heaves that slowed into something more intimate. Obi-Wan was the first to move, nuzzling along Rex’s neck.

“You all right?”

He chuckled. “I’m great. You?”

“Mm.” It verged on a purr, gentle and self-satisfied. They indulged in a long, quiet moment to just _be_, to exist together. Sex was all well and good - ok, the sex had been great, but that wasn’t the point. They were still here, still alive and able to keep on fighting. It was such a relief to just have the opportunity together, and the reminders. Rex knew he was going to have handprints on his hips for days, nevermind the mess he’d made of his bunk. 

Might not be enough to erase the memories of those casualty reports from Jabiim, or the flat out horrifying statements about Rattatak, but even good sex couldn’t work miracles. 

They moved apart, still slow and sex-sated. Obi-Wan looked a lot less strung out as he was pulling his tunics back on, with that smirk as Rex tugged his pants back up. If Cody said a single damned thing about Rex looking well fucked, then there was no way he’d be able to keep a straight face.

As if the thought had summoned him, Rex could hear Cody from just outside the ship. “_Thank_ you, General.”

Both Rex and Obi-Wan froze a moment at the slightly too loud declaration. Obi-Wan breathed a curse, while Rex just hurried to get dressed as fast as possible.

By the time Cody came aboard, they were both presentable, though the attempt to bundle up the blanket might’ve hidden incriminating stains, its existence was damning enough. Rex couldn’t quite tell what his brother was thinking, not with the professionally blank expression Cody wore when on duty. “Sir. General Tiin was just looking for you. I told him you were otherwise occupied, and that I had to report back to the _Obex_ now.”

“The _what?_” Rex sputtered.

Cody gave him just a hint of an apologetic glance. “I couldn’t come up with something better and I thought you’d notice us talking.”

Gods. Cody not only knew, the bastard had been conspiring. Rex groaned and dropped his face into his hands. He was going to murder his brother and his ‘malfunctioning’ com.

Obi-Wan let out a faint sigh, pulling that not-quite-reproving look he had. “Thank you, Cody,” he drawled. “Tiin has far too vested an interest in starships, which means we’re now committed to actually listing that name to cover obvious tracks.”

Rex lifted his head, not sure who his horrified look was for.

Obi-Wan had that evil look in his eyes again. “However, since we now seem to all be on the same page….” He turned towards Rex, who got the message immediately.

He didn’t hesitate. If Cody was going to matchmake, then he’d damn well have to put up with what he’d wrought. Rex stepped up to his Jedi, who reached out to cup Rex’s face. Obi-Wan kissed him, sweet, slow, and flamboyant. Rex was breathless when Obi-Wan pulled away, and having that gentle smile at him was…gods, he never had the words.

“Stay safe, Captain,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“You too, sir.” Rex returned the smile, then Obi-Wan turned towards the exit. The General was smirking as he met Cody’s eyes, and Cody just stepped aside to clear the doorway. He gave a little half bow, gesturing Kenobi through. “Happy hunting, sir,” he declared, dry as Rex had ever heard.

“Thank you, Commander.” Obi-Wan was managing that laughing look that never manifested a smile as he paused long enough to rest a hand on Cody’s shoulder.

Rex waited until the general was well clear, then punched his brother in the other arm. “_Obex?_” he hissed. Cody started laughing hard enough to stagger against the wall. “Did you get a head injury on the way to the quartermaster?”

“I thought you’d _hear_ me, or at least register your damn names!” Cody shot him a sly look. “Besides, given the way you two were making your mark, it seemed appropriate!”

Rex sputtered, not able to get out anything in his defense beyond noises too similar to Obi-Wan’s damned tea kettle for his own comfort. He was absolutely not sulking as Cody got himself under control. 

When he’d finally sobered, Cody bumped shoulders with him. “If you’re really worried–”

“If General Skywalker can keep his thing with the Senator from sending the Council into fits, then I think this will escape their notice.” Everyone _else_ in the army, however….

“Not what I was going to say. You’re good for him.” Cody grinned at him. “But help me Force gods, if you fuck on my bunk or I see too much of _anything_ I’m trading you in for Jesse.”

Rex glared right back at him. “Then you’d have to deal with him and Kix giving a seal of approval on everything. And you won’t win against a medic!” 

Bastard didn’t seem phased in the least. “Maybe, but I outrank him and I know where to find medics to back me up. Come on.” Cody smirked and rapped his knuckles against Rex’s. “I’ll prep the ship, and you can take care of any incriminating evidence I shouldn't see.”

“Not helping,” Rex growled, earning a bigger, more evil smirk. 

“Suuure I’m not. Same way I didn’t help you get assigned to an _inspection tour_ or make sure you had a bit of time to pop some corks with the General.”

His ears had to be _red_, and Rex could only long for his bucket. “So help me, one more ridiculous euphemism out of you–”

Cody just laughed and swaggered his way towards the cockpit. “Don’t make me pull rank on you!”

“We’re on a damn scutt _inspection tour_, you idiot! What’re you gonna do, promote me?” Rex had to shake his head. He was grinning in spite of himself, letting the hum of the shuttles systems kicking on soothe any lingering worries. Cody would find something creative, that was already a given. But Rex couldn’t really find it in himself to object as he folded up the soiled blanket and stashed the lube. As far as he was concerned, Cody had already gotten his revenge. 

_Obex_. Ridiculous name for a ship. 

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, Leechbrain did art for this back in the day! It can be found [HERE](https://leechbrain.tumblr.com/post/140772580389/this-is-entirely-norcumis-fault) and is absolutely gorgeous!


End file.
